¿Por qué luchas tú?
by sara fenix black
Summary: Sirius ha decidido que es su última Navidad en la casa de los Black. James está ahí para ayudarlo a que así sea, pero le esperan varias sorpresas mientras intentan escapar. ¡Lo que hay que aguantar por los amigos! ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Lo siguiente está escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Summary: Sirius ha decidido que es su última Navidad en la casa de los Black. James está ahí para ayudarlo a que así sea, pero le esperan varias sorpresas mientras intentan escapar. ¡Lo que hay que aguantar por los amigos!"**

Hola a todos !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cómo están?

Ya se que tengo tiempo desaparecida, pero es que la Universidad ha estado terrible. Pero... ¡hoy salí a vacaciones!

¿Memorias? Ya lo tengo planeado, el próximo capitulo espero que esté pronto. Además tengo planeado un fic corto de Navidad con una pareja que nunca he escrito y participé en un reto de Draco/Luna en El Hogar del Shipper, así que pronto lo pondré por acá.

¿Y qué es esto que publico hoy? Una prueba de lo perturbada que me tiene la Universidad... Lo escribí estudiando para un examen.

Espero que les guste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¿Por qué luchas?**

La noche de Navidad es muy especial en casi todos los lugares del mundo. La calle de Grimmauld Place en Londres no era la excepción. Los niños se acostaban temprano deseando que fuera la mañana siguiente para abrir sus regalos, y los adultos se reunían a cenar y divertirse. Los vecinos compartían y en toda la calle resonaban los villancicos.

Sin embargo, en la casa #12 de Grimmauld Place la celebración era distinta. Toda la familia Black se reunía solemnemente a cenar junto con amigos de la familia y se dedicaban a tomar y comer desenfrenadamente, y entre más aumentaba el nivel de alcohol, mayor la locura y mayores los juramentos contra los sangre sucia y los muggles.

Una adorable velada, como la calificaba Sirius Black. Sin embargo, ese año sería al menos muy útil. Estando todos en ese estado, era el momento perfecto para escapar.

Así se lo había expuesto a sus amigos la noche antes de salir a vacaciones de navidad, pero James le había hecho ver algo más: si se daban cuenta de que trataba de escapar, lo que era bastante probable con todo lo que tenía que sacar con él, serían más para castigarlo.

Y por ese comentario, se había trazado el destino de James esa Navidad.

El plan era sencillo. James debía llegar como el invitado de Sirius para la cena de Navidad. Esperarían a que todos se emborracharan y luego James le ayudaría a sacar las cosas por la chimenea y escapando entre los dos podrían defenderse si trataban de detenerlos.

¿Cómo había metido a James en la casa?

-¿De verdad tu madre se tragó que me había ido de la casa porque ya no soportaba que mis padres estuvieran contra la limpieza de la sangre?

James no terminaba de asimilar esa información. Estaba con Sirius en la habitación del segundo mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas en la sala de los Black, donde estaban todos los mayores. En el cuarto al final del pasillo en el que estaban los chicos se encontraban Narcisa y Bellatrix con Regulus. Era la primera navidad que su hermana Andrómeda no las acompañaba, pero ella había huido de casa con un nacido de muggle a mediados de año y eso le había valido la expulsión de la familia.

-¡Sí! – Sirius se encontraba tan emocionado que parecía que estaba disfrutando la fiesta más que su familia – Me he portado ejemplarmente estas vacaciones, y cuando le dije eso dijo que se alegraba porque eras una mala influencia, pero que volvieras al buen camino explicaba que yo me estuviera reformando.

James continuó mirándolo incrédulo. Sirius suspiró.

-Vale, mi madre prueba el whisky de fuego para la fiesta todos los días desde una semana antes… Es cuestión de buscar el momento para decirle las cosas.

James le sonrió comprensivo.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy ya no tendrás que buscar más el momento. Mis padres nos esperan para cenar aunque sea a las 3 de la mañana.

Sirius miró con orgullo sus maletas hechas y se dirigió a la puerta sonriente, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. En ese momento una lechuza llegó a su ventana. Extrañado se dirigió a abrirla, pero la mensajera en lugar de darle a él el sobre se dirigió hacia James, quien lo tomó sorprendido.

-Es de Evans.

Sirius lanzó una exclamación. James tomó la carta y la abrió rápidamente.

_"James. El otro día en la estación me invitaste a salir un día de estas vacaciones de navidad y me pediste que lo pensara. Estuve tentada a negarme pero he pensado un poco las cosas y me he decidido a darte una oportunidad, si todavía estás interesado. Lily."_

Sirius tomó la carta de manos de James y la leyó, mientras el moreno estaba en shock.

-¡¿Esto es un sí¡Por Merlín, James, es un sí!

-¡Ya lo sé, Padfoot! – la sonrisa de James se salía de su rostro. No lo podía creer. Era el mejor regalo de Navidad que había tenido en su vida. Sirius se rió al ver su expresión y tomó una botella de whisky que habían llevado al cuarto y seguía intacta.

-¡Qué cara te ha quedado amigo! Vamos, reponte que ya casi tenemos que irnos. Ya en tu casa puedes idiotizarte todo lo que quieras… Voy a darme una vuelta por la casa, a ver si alguien no ha tomado bastante para llenarle la copa. ¡Quiero cenar temprano, esto tenemos que celebrarlo¡Será una feliz navidad!

-¡Vaya que lo será!

James se rió al verlo salir por el pasillo cantando villancicos. Suspiró releyendo la carta y se recostó en la cama. Oyó a su amigo chocar con alguien en el pasillo y exclamar.

-¡Cuidado, Prongs¡Serpiente venenosa en el pasillo!

James no le puso atención, pero la "serpiente" aludida miró a su primo con fastidio. Muchas veces había pensado que de no ser por su innegable parecido a los Black, la reputación de su tía Walburga estaba en duda. Ante la mirada Sirius sólo se rió y le llenó la copa que sostenía en la mano.

-¡Aleja tus colmillos de mí! – le dijo Sirius riendo. No podía contener su buen humor. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin poner atención a la reacción de su prima, la que le habrá resultado curiosa si le hubiera puesto atención.

Bellatrix miró la bebida en su mano y luego la puerta del cuarto de Sirius. Tal vez no debía beber más, pero se sentía tan bien que al oír el comentario de su primo había pensado que no era a él a quien le gustaría hincarle los colmillos. Tenía otra presa cerca a su parecer más atractiva …

Se tomó el trago de una sola vez y se dirigió tambaleante hacia el cuarto de su primo. Conocía a James Potter desde pequeño, desde que se había convertido en inseparable de Sirius. Nunca habían sido cercanos, pero sí se conocían lo suficiente.

De hecho, aunque no era capaz de admitirlo ni para ella misma, consideraba que era un chico bastante atractivo, con dos grandes defectos: ser un traidor de la sangre y estar locamente obsesionado por la sangre sucia Evans.

Cuando llegó a la habitación no se detuvo a tocar. Allí, acostado en la cama leyendo una carta estaba el chico, con una sonrisa un poco estúpida en la cara. Guapo y con una personalidad arrolladora. Así podría ser definido. Aparte de estúpido y traidor, como señalaba en la mente de la chica su lado racional, que poco a poco se había visto adormecido por el alcohol.

James no le puso atención. De hecho, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia mientras releía una y otra vez la carta de Lily. Bellatrix frunció el ceño. Odiaba ser ignorada. Se acercó a la cama con su andar elegante y soberbio, propio de los Black, y finalmente James alzó la mirada sorprendido al ver una sombra sobre lo que leía.

-Ah, Bellatrix – dijo el chico bajando la carta. Aunque su voz sonó fría sus ojos seguían brillantes de alegría por lo que estaba leyendo.

-Pareces muy feliz Potter.

-Lo estoy – el chico se revolvió el pelo preocupado. La chica estaba a unos metros de las maletas de Sirius, pero de momento no les había puesto atención - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Qué falta de amabilidad! – le reprochó ella sentándose a su lado, ya que el chico se había incorporado – Parece que olvidas que el invitado aquí, eres tú.

-Oh no, eso no lo olvido – James miró con mal disimulado disgusto las paredes del cuarto. Bellatrix rió.

-Podrías fingir mejor, Potter. Mi tía se ha tragado el cuento de Sirius sobre tu… conversión, porque es vieja y tonta.

James bufó. De no ser porque sabía lo que significaba para su amigo lo que harían esa noche se habría negado a usar semejante excusa. Sabía que ni Regulus ni Bellatrix se lo habían creído y ambos sabían que algo tramaban, pero también sabía que Regulus no se metería en el camino de su hermano.

-Pero tú me conoces mejor¿no, Bellatrix?

El chico no sabía lo peligrosas que podían ser sus palabras, ni sospechó lo que podía significar la maliciosa curvatura que tomaron los finos labios de la chica Black.

-Te conozco, Potter. No le he dicho nada a Walburga para divertirme un poco con tu presencia.

James arqueó una ceja.

-¿Divertirte cómo?

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se acentuó y se acercó un poco más a él.

-Ay, Potter… Si no vivieras idiotizado por tu sangre sucia pelirroja sabrías de muchas maneras de divertirte…

James frunció el ceño.

-Estás borracha. Y no la llames así.

Bellatrix rió con ganas.

-¡Cómo la defiendes! Y ella sólo sabe insultarte…

Fue el turno de James de reír, aunque su risa no era cruel como la de su acompañante, era alegre. Alegre como esa sonrisa que tenía al entrar ella a la habitación y que tanto le había disgustado.

-Creo que estás poco actualizada…

Los ojos de Bellatrix se abrieron con incredulidad y presa de un presentimiento dirigió su mirada hacia el papel que el chico todavía sostenía en las manos.

Entonces entendió su sonrisa estúpida. Entonces entendió por qué la había odiado desde que la había visto. Entonces, a la luz del alcohol, entendió muchas cosas.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter… Al fin lograste que cayera la sangre sucia…

-No la llames así – replicó el chico molesto, pero ella lo ignoró.

-¿Y qué sigue ahora¿Otra conquista¿O casarte con ella, tener 7 hijos y ser el padre de tu propio equipo de Quidditch?

-No suena mal – replicó ignorando el tono de burla y desprecio en sus palabras – Pero primero va la academia de aurores.

-¡Auror! – Bellatrix lo miró horrorizada – ¡Eres un desperdicio de sangre limpia Potter! Los aurores ahora no son más que cazadores del Señor Oscuro.

-Algo propio de decir de una futura mortífaga – replicó el chico con un poco del desprecio que ella había utilizado hacia su futura profesión – Dime Bellatrix¿cuánto falta para que te pongan la marca¿será parte de la ceremonia de matrimonio con Rodolphus?

-Muy gracioso… - los ojos de Bellatrix reflejaban cada vez más enojo, aunque James no tenía claro qué era exactamente lo que le molestaba. Después de todo era ella quien lo había estado insultando a él, no al revés. O eso creía él.

-Aún no me lo creo. Podrías haber conseguido a alguien Bellatrix. Pero no, un matrimonio arreglado…

La mujer se rió con desprecio.

-¿Conseguir a alguien¡Perseguir a un hombre como tú perseguiste a tu asquerosa sangre sucia! No gracias Potter. Tú podrías haber tenido un buen matrimonio, podrías haber… - se calló un momento antes de seguir – Pero eres un traidor.

Bellatrix se había inclinado sobre James al hablar, y con el poco equilibrio que le quedaba a causa del alcohol estuvo a punto de caerle encima. El chico la agarró con fuerza por los hombros.

-No la llames así.

Bellatrix trató de zafarse de las fuertes manos de James.

-Estúpido enamorado.

James la soltó una vez seguro de que tenía suficiente equilibrio, aunque la chica no se separó de él a pesar de la poca distancia entre ellos.

-Yo lucho por lo mío, y si algún día tengo un matrimonio, será porqué me lo gané, no porque estaba arreglado. – James tomó de nuevo la carta de Lily en su mano derecha y la levantó a la altura de su rostro – Como esto, yo he luchado por esto. ¿Por qué luchas tú Bellatrix? Por los ideales de un loco sediento de poder y los de una familia loca por la maldad.

En un rápido movimiento Bellatrix levantó una mano hacia la de James y arrugó la carta que sostenía contra la mano de este. Perdió el equilibrio y su rostros quedaron tan cerca que James sintió el aliento de whisky de fuego golpear en sus labios. Antes de que se diera cuenta la chica le había despojado de sus lentes y le sonreía perversa.

-Lucho porque los sangre sucia dejen de tomar lo que es mío.

Antes de que James se diera cuenta sintió los labios demandantes de Bellatrix sobre los suyos. Antes de que reaccionara se abrió la puerta del cuarto y escuchó una botella estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!

Bellatrix se sobresaltó y al tratar de apartarse de James cayó al suelo desde la cama. Levantó la mirada para ver a un horrorizado Sirius, quien había dejado caer una botella de whisky de fuego a la mitad que milagrosamente continuaba entera. Se levantó a tropezones, recogió la botella y salió de la habitación riendo.

-¡Feliz navidad, traidores!

Sirius miró a James entre asustado y preocupado, pero su amigo solamente le preguntó:

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Sí – contestó el chico cerrando la puerta – Hum… Prongs… ¿qué sucedió?

Su amigo suspiró mientras se ponía de nuevo las gafas.

-Creo que prefiero no saberlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya sé que es extraño para lo que suelo escribir, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saludos desde Costa Rica.

Sara Fénix Black


End file.
